Shining Star
Shining Star a dark gray she-wolf with white chest, paws, muzzel, and tiped tail with river blue eyes ''History'' Pup hey little pup I lifted my head it was my mother Gray welcome to Moon pack she didn’t give me a name yet I am only a week old though. I thought of a name for you little pup what about Shining Star ok I said. Yellow came in hi daddy I squeaked Gray said he isn’t here yes he is like twenty minutes later Yellow came in. Hi daddy I said Wake up Shining Star yes I said Tallulah brought us fresh kill I dug in to the hare when I was finished I went to sleep. I woke up and played with Cloud then I explored camp I can’t wait to be a alpha female I said ok ok slow down Shining Star. You are going to be a mid ranking wolf remember Gray said ya ya ya I said. Yellow came up to Gray and me he said I was born in Moon pack and I am going back good bye and I love u both good bye forever. I fell asleep late at night and I woke up my mom took me and left I asked what we are doing she said we are going to River pack she said. Why I asked Yellow was born there and he went back so we are Gray said. We joined River pack and I went to sleep in the nursery. Shining Star! It was Gray’s voice I opened my eyes for the first time I looked at my den mate the only one I have Shadow. I went out side nothing was happening I looked at back I couldn’t see my mother. All of the sudden storm come bursting out of no ware hi I said to the lone wolf. Where is Gray in the nursery I said he went in I fallowed I herd Storm say you didn’t tell her I was her brother! No! Gray answered. I gasped and came bounding in your m-my brother I stammered. Yes he answered. I have to go I got a she-wolf and kits to feed say hi to Tallulah for me I will Gray called back thank he answered. Can I go out again I asked Gray well ok Gray said. I tumbled out of the nursery I ran outside. I tussled with Shadow. While Stone just wached. Do you Want to tussal to Shure he said and jumped on u Snow came in hi Shining Star he mewed I just figured out he was my other brother and I have a sister Rat she was named after her rat like structure small short legs and a long tail. Snow said hi and talked to Gray and left. Then two days later Rat came in I just herd what she looked like but it was really different looking at her. She looked a lot more like a rat in person she said hello Shining Star then left to talk to Gray and Yellow just like Snow. I wander if it had any thing to do with me? All of the sudden Snow and Storm came in and joined then all of the sudden all five left the only thing I herd was Immoral pack will send it tomorrow night Storm said. By night fall Yellow, Gray, Snow, Storm, and Rat came into camp. Snow, Storm, and Rat said Good bye Shining Star all of them said ok but any later we have the wrong pup ok they all agreed. Ok its defiantly about me I thought. Oh Immortal pack what am I going to do help me please I am not sure if they herd my plea I thought. Nothing happened it was a normal night sleep. And a normal day when I went to sleep the next night two strange wolves came up they said. Greetings Shining Star are you ready for your prophesy. They said it at once together I saw another pup I asked who that was they said a vary important wolf in your life any way are you ready for your prophesy yes I said. Like fire you will blaze through water and peace will come on the blaze of fire. They started to fade I yelled after them wait what does that mean! It was too late they were gone. Then I woke up and saw that the pup I saw in the dream! Hi there i sayed what's your name i asked. Om my name is om Shooting Star. I am Shining Star! Thats wierd. I know isn't it.What do you want to do. Lets go play outside.ok! I am going to get you i jump on Shooting Star. We tussal and when we are done we sit up. I am tired. Ok i am hungery. Me too let go get some thing to eat.Where do you get pray at? Over here it is the freash kill pile i lead Shooting Star over to the Freash kill pile. Here lets take this hare we drag it over under a elder bush. We dig in to the fresh hare caught today. i am tired i am going to take a nap. ok me to i sayed. We go to the nursery Shooting star i need to tell you some ting i lisen i am your foserter mother.Your mother got a message from her mate Lava she is going on a great jurney and told me to take care of you now she i gone sayed Water. Where did she go i want mommy waled Shooting star waking up rose and Hazel our den mates. It was later that day water told Shooting Star to get of of the mossy bed petal slepet in before she went on her journey to the unnown of the grass lands and even farther than that. i want mommy. Well she will be back soon but i don't know when. Why don't you go out side and play with rose and hazel Water was telling Shooting star. ok she said grumply. Me and Shooting star is are in the clearing.Rose and hazel are playing near a rain puddle. Can we play we ask rose and hazel. Rose and Hazel looked at each other. Then Thay started running tord me and Shooting star. Shining Star, Shooting star, Hazel and Rose started to play fight. you Stool pups from river pack you Moon pack thef said Shooting star. Hey i was born in Moon pack Shining star. Tallulah ran over to stop all the yelling. Tallulah said stop accusing Moon pack even for play they are our alise Solar pack stool pups they are our enamese. Two days later we were apprenticeed to White and Bracken.